Vexed
by Seiffer
Summary: Yamamoto swore that he would never, ever teased his lover again. 8018.


******Katekyō Hitman Reborn!** ©** Amano Akira  
><strong>**Characters:** Yamamoto Takeshi (24), Hibari Kyoya (26)  
><strong>Warning: <strong>Possible OOC, Bad grammar  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>8018

* * *

><p><strong>Vexed<strong>

* * *

><p>It was into the early hours of dawn in Tokyo. Most people were still comfortably attached to their respective beds. But downtown, in a certain hotel suite, two young <em>mafioso<em> were already up and about. Sitting on the couch was Yamamoto Takeshi, completely absorbed by his recent fixation. His thumbs moved with such grace over the buttons, punching in a series of command. He easily controlled his character on screen to hit a stunning home run. The virtual audience cheered.

_"Yeah! Third time in a row!"_ He exclaimed inwardly, a content smile playing on his lips as he proceeded to the next round.

Hibari Kyoya, lying sprawled on a king size bed, growled at the baseball lover apparent delight. He was in a completely different mood. It's been days and their enemies, The Millefiore Famiglia hadn't made a single move. Under the current circumstances, The Vongola Decimo orders were clear: To lay low and observe. He always hated waiting. It made him bored and slightly agitated. That's why he hated all those boundaries, limitations, restrictions. They degenerated his functions.

He was the cloud afterall.

To make the matter worst, his own partner had been ignoring him for hours now. Deeply engrossed in his new handheld console.

He, again, clicked his tongue in frustration. With one hand tucked behind his head, he closed his eyes, trying to take a nap.

Moments passed as he drifted in and out of consciousness. The low hum from the air conditioner acted as a soothing lullaby, gradually took him to a sweet slumber. However, at some time, he reached a point when the sudden quietness of the room alerted him. Where did all the annoying sound effects from the game go to? Did Yamamoto just leave?

He pried his eyes open. Hibari was startled to see a pair of brown eyes gazing down at him intently. The Rain Guardian was already on the bed. Specifically, on top of him. He frowned. How did a mere herbivore manage to do that without him noticing?

"What are you—"

A passionate kiss sealed his words. He could feel Yamamoto danced deeper inside him, exploring his caverns without hesitation.

"Did you say something, Kyoya?" The spiky haired whispered as he stopped for air, licking Hibari's lower lip. The older man answered with a grunt, grabbing strands of dark locks and pulled him close, returning the kiss hungrily. Yamamoto broke the contact, working his way down. He slowly breathed onto Hibari's neck, savoring the heavenly sweet scent. He placed one kiss after another while his hand gently unbuttoned his partner plain white shirt, exposing his torso. The baseball lover smirked as he caught a glimpse of the skylark heavy lidded stare and flushed complexion.

_Too damn cute_.

Yamamoto traced down the line from his collarbone down to his bare chest with his tongue and lips, admiring the lean, toned body. The other man gave out a groan of pleasure, squirming altogether under the touch. The warm sensation made Hibari's breathing turned louder as Yamamoto continued to leave wet trails down to his hip. It aroused the sword master even more.

The younger man was tempted to go and his fingers were already prepared to undo the zipper when he suddenly stopped. A playful grin plastered on his face, oblivious to his partner.

He climbed down from the bed and straightened to his full height. "Hey, can I continue later?" A chuckle escaped his lips after he said that. The smile never left his facial features.

Hibari stared back at him, carefully displaying a façade devoid of any thought or impression. He was still trying to assemble his own thought, scattered by the fervent bliss earlier. Was that supposed to be joke? Did he do all that just to tease him? _  
><em>

"Here's the thing, you see... the game I was playing earlier... the final round..." Yamamoto's casual words were now turned into incorrigible phrases because Hibari's ears had started ringing from anger, "...can't wait to play more. So what do you say? Kyoya?"

His partner's stare immediately turned into a murderous glare. He, too, slowly unmount from the comfortable matress.

Hibari pulled out both of his tonfas from out of nowhere then said in a very low, threatening voice, "You... Baseball-Freak... I'll bite you to death."

The next thing he knew, Yamamoto was dodging vicious attacks aimed furiously at him. He was pretty sure that Hibari deliberately went all out. He even sacrificed one of his rings to shoot out an energy blast that managed to graze his left shoulder and hit the wall behind with a loud bang.

Cold sweat started to drench his body. Yamamoto swore that he would never, ever teased his lover again. Especially in public places.

After several long minutes that seemed like forever, the fight was finally over. The Cloud Guardian stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. Yamamoto threw himself wearily on the couch, his game forgotten.

He sighed audibly as he leaned over, eyes transfixed on the abused walls, seemingly deep in thought.

"Now... how am I going to explain those holes to the hotel manager?"

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yay, finally I've read up the manga until chapter 196! :D And yeah, I know :( you'd probably spot tons of grammatical errors and whatnot here and there, but I just hope that it's still readable :D

Thanks a lot for reading!


End file.
